


Atado a ti

by lonny_s_dwelf



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonny_s_dwelf/pseuds/lonny_s_dwelf
Summary: [Omegaverse] Bruce Wayne detesta ser omega, y no va a dejar que su celo impida que siga haciendo su labor como Batman. Aún los peligros a los que se expone. Dedicado a Jimena Núñez del grupo Superbat: World's Finnest Couple





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del proyecto de Navidad del grupo Superbat : World ' s Finnest Couple de Facebook y esta dedicado a Jimena Núñez, a la que espero que guste

 

**ATADO A TI**

 

Lo siento, pero no – dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz, mirando fijamente al hombre que se alzaba como el Dios que era frente a su mesa. No quería que notara la debilidad que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en esos momentos, esa debilidad fruto de la penetrante mirada y el aroma varonil del que Clark era poseedor. Cerró un momento los ojos, un instante para recobrar parte de la fuerza perdida, para volver a mirarlo – No quiero depender de ningún hombre –el periodista suspiró, cambiando de postura y haciendo latente que todo aquello le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.  ¿En qué universo alguien podría imaginar que Bruce Wayne podría depender de otro ser humano?

Sabes de sobra que jamás podrías depender de nadie –  replicó  el moreno con una voz profunda, la voz propia de un Alfa, de un ser dominante y fuerte, algo que volvió a sobrecoger a Bruce, quién no dudó en apretar la mano en un puño hasta clavarse sus propias uñas – Sólo te ofrezco protección… un hogar seguro… una… - pero ahí murieron sus palabras, pues el billonario se había levantado, ya preso del agobio.  No podía soportar más seguir escuchando su voz, ese tono que se volvía sensual y atrayente, haciéndolo sentir como un ser estúpido y manipulable. 

Sé cuidarme solo, Kal ... y lo sabes – Clark gruñó por lo bajo al oírle decir su nombre kryptoniano, signo inequívoco de su creciente excitación . Bruce sabía de sobras cómo hacerle reaccionar y usar ese tipo de palabras, sólo conseguían que su deseo por él, y hacerlo suyo contra ese mismo escritorio,  aumentara  – Vivo en una mansión y… no necesito a nadie más que a Alfred en mis períodos de celo – aquello hizo gruñir más claramente al otro, quién veía amenazada su posición como macho dominante en la vida de aquel Omega, el cual le quitaba el sueño. 

No creo que Alfred sea capaz de cubrir tus necesidades durante esos días – dijo con cierta mordacidad, algo que pilló a Bruce fuera de juego. De ahí que abriera sus ojos con absoluta indignación, ya que aquella conversación se estaba alargando demasiado. De ahí que no dudara en salir de detrás de su escritorio y fuera directamente a la puerta de su despacho, abriéndola sin mirarle ni un solo momento.

Como ya te he dicho, no estoy interesado… Superman – y al fin lo miró – Y te agradecería que evitaras tocar este tema de nuevo. Si queremos que la Liga de la Justicia siga funcionando como hasta ahora, es necesario que estos temas queden relegados – Clark lo observó, apretando sus puños en señal de absoluta impotencia. 

 

¿Por qué Bruce no entendía que se moría por él? ¿Qué su olor lo embrujaba y lo volvía loco, estuviera o no en celo? Él ya no podía mirarlo como un simple compañero de batalla, sino como una futura pareja, como su Omega, el padre de sus hijos. Por eso quizás lo dejó pasar, saliendo del lugar sin intercambiar ni siquiera una última mirada y deseando que ese cabezota recapacitara con el tiempo. Nada más cruzar la puerta, Bruce la cerró, acabando por apoyarse en ella mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Ya no podía aguantar más aquella presión, esa sensación de su sangre bombeando como loca ante cualquier estímulo enviado por el kryptoniano, por ese Alfa que lo tentaba hasta caer en lo más bajo de  su existencia y obligándole a enfrentar su cuerpo contra su mente. Pero ese día su mente había perdido, dejando que su cuerpo empezara a expulsar feromonas de placer que lo inducían a tener que complacerse a sí mismo, de forma ruin.

Y ahí estaba. El gran Bruce Wayne, el niño bonito de Gotham City, abierto de piernas y sin ropa alguna intentando aliviar el horrible calor que Clark Kent había dejado en su cuerpo. Sus gemidos eran audibles a cualquiera que lo quisiera escuchar, así como el aroma dulzón que no dejaba de manchar la cara moqueta persa de su despacho. Sus dedos pronto fueron insuficientes para satisfacerlo, por lo que no dudó en utilizar uno de los tantos utensilios que siempre llevaba consigo durante aquellos vergonzosos lapsos de tiempos. ‘Kal… Kal- El…’, susurró, relamiéndose los labios con lascivia, sintiendo sus muslos empapados de su propia esencia. Se sentía tan sucio, tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar de pura impotencia cuando su cuerpo culminó, dejándole de nuevo esa sensación de puro vacío y hastío hacia su persona. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad física por él? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado entre ellos? ¿Era el celo? ¿Era sólo su esencia de omega la que lo reclamaba para que lo hiciera suyo y lo marcará,  o había algo más? La verdad era que, si reflexionaba con cierta distancia, el asunto entre Clark y él venía de lejos, de una relación que había ido evolucionando desde dos enemigos acérrimos a una amistad sincera y sin reclamos. ¿Cuándo el cariño y el respeto por un compañero de armas había cambiado tanto como para sólo poder pensar en él dominandolo salvajemente contra un pared? No lo sabía, pero había ocurrido y ahora... ahora estaba en peligro. Y su peor enemigo era él mismo.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

No podría decir las veces que había visto esa señal en lo alto del cielo, esa silueta en forma de murciélago que tantos temores, como alivios, despertaba aún después de tantos años. Alfred suspiró y agarró con fuerza la bandeja de plata al bajar los escalones que lo llevaban a la batcueva. Lo cierto era que no podía estar tranquilo, más viendo los cambios que estaba experimentando su señor Wayne esos últimos días. Apenas había comido, menos bebido, algo que sólo podía perjudicar su estado ante la deshidratación que experimentaría.  Porque era evidente que estaba al borde del celo, de aquella época tan dura para él y en la que sufría más que a consecuencia de cualquier herida durante sus patrullas. El mayordomo, un Beta, había sido testigo de todos sus celos, lo que le había dado cierto conocimiento de cómo debía tratarlo, aun los gruñidos desesperados de su señor. De todas maneras, y después de todo lo que había presenciado a lo largo de los años, Alfred empezaba a pensar que lo mejor que podría hacer Bruce era asentarse, encontrar su pareja y dejarse llevar, por su bien. Porque él sólo actuaba por el bien de ese chico al que había criado y quería como el hijo que jamás había tenido.

Se acercó por detrás, observando la nuca despejada de su señor, desprovisto de la capucha de su atuendo. Estaba sudando, con la respiración algo agitada y visiblemente dolorido. Jamás se había podido poner en el lugar del joven, en el sufrimiento que debía pasar cada ciclo sin permitirse un alivio en condiciones. Porque Bruce Wayne, aún su fama de conquistador empedernido, se había negado a mostrar esa cara tan vulnerable de su vida, siempre haciéndose pasar por un Alfa perfecto y codiciado por las mujeres de la ciudad. Tuvo ganas de rozar su pelo, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero así no funcionaban las cosas en la mansión y, tal gesto, sólo provocaría más daño en el ánimo del joven señor. Así que simplemente dejó la bandeja encima de la mesa auxiliar, admirando el perfil contrito de él. 

Coma un poco, señor… - Bruce alzó su mentón y se colocó la capucha lentamente, tapándose parte del rostro.

Debo salir – dijo casi en un suspiro, levantándose, aún sus piernas temblorosas. Alfred quiso ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, el joven lo evitó – No… no es necesario – y se enderezó, asumiendo esa personalidad inquebrantable que era Batman y se encaminó hacia su coche. Alfred negó con la cabeza, notando el incremento en sus feromonas, lo que lo hacía aún más vulnerable a los demás. Sabía que Bruce era consciente de ello, pero aun así se exponía, pues Batman era incansable. 

 

Nada más subir al batmóvil, Bruce gimió, notando cómo su hombría se volvía cada vez más y más sensible ante el roce de su propio traje. Era dolorosamente placentero. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, masajeando el interior de sus muslos con una lascivia creciente, mientras todos los controles se encendían. Subió una mano por su pecho hasta meter uno de sus dedos en su boca sedienta de intimidad, de saciarse al fin con el cuerpo caliente de... Y de repente la voz del conductor automático lo sacó de su ensoñación, haciendo que moviera su rostro para volver en seguida a la realidad. Debía controlar esos malditos impulsos, más cuando estaba a punto de combatir el crimen y exponerse ante cualquiera de esos indeseables. Sabía de sobras que no era la mejor manera de hacerles frente, pero ¿acaso podía permitirse quedarse en casa por su absurdo celo, más cuando podía haber personas inocentes sufriendo por los abusos de criminales? Obviamente no. 

Pisó el acelerador y condujo hasta los aledaños de la comisaría de policía de Gotham, destino al que no pudo llegar al sufrir un sorpresivo ataque des del cielo  que no vio venir .  'No estoy concentrado... ¡Concéntrate de una vez, Batman! Esto no es un juego...', se repetía una y otra vez, mientras agarraba con fuerza el volante, haciendo fuerza para intentar recuperar el control del vehículo hasta quedar parado en una cuneta. Los controles empezaron a parpadear en señal de alarma, obligándole a apagar los motores para que dejaran de hacer ruido. Tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo, pues cualquier estímulo externo afectaba en alto grado a sus sentidos, por lo que no tardó en abrir la puerta y salir de aquél coche e intentar ver qué o quién había sido el autor del ataque. 

Vaya vaya vaya… parece que atrapé un bicho – la risa estridente del Joker resonó en el callejón  en el que estaba , enviando un escalofrío incómodo por toda su columna vertebral. Batman miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta que el payaso restaba en una escalera supletoria, saludándolo con los dedos a modo coqueto. Apretó sus puños y se puso en modo defensivo, justo en el momento en que el villano ampliaba su sonrisa - ¿Qué es ese olor? – y el murciélago entró en pánico . No, aquello no podía estar pasando... no justo ahora – Oh… ¡Oh, Batsy! ¡OH BATSY! – gritó, bajando a toda prisa totalmente entusiasmado  por la escalera antincendios \- ¡Qué olorcito tan dulce y…! – y se paró enfrente de él, oliéndole con los ojos totalmente abiertos, acercando su mano hacia el rostro de Batman.

¡No me toques! – gritó, poniendo distancia entre ellos, volviendo a tener la respiración pesada. El Joker se relamió, sacando un cuchillo de pequeñas dimensiones que no dudó en pasear por su boca. El murciélago apretó su mandíbula, siguiendo con la mirada el filo de ese cuchillo. 

Ven aquí, anda… déjame que te quite ese calor que emanas… - Bruce abrió los ojos totalmente alarmado, sintiéndose expuesto ante ese maniaco. ¿Desde cuándo sentía esa impotencia ante un villano de Gotham? ¡Maldito celo! 

Lo que voy a quitarte es la libertad – dijo mucho más convencido, golpeándolo por primera vez para luego desarmarlo con sorpresiva facilidad. Fue entonces que sintió una mano deslizarse por su entrepierna, provocando que Batman se desestabilizara, cayendo inoportunamente en el suelo, momento en el que aprovechó el Joker para subirse encima de él y frotarse sin pudor alguno. 

Batsy Batsy… qué bien armado estás – apoyó sus manos encima de su pecho, arañando su traje al sentir ese bulto clavarse entre sus nalgas – Aunque esto debería ser al revés… - acercó su aliento a la boca del murciélago, sonriendo – Siempre he deseado follarte duro, Batsy… hacerte sangrar… dime, ¿puedo? Estoy seguro que… - pero no le dejó acabar, pues Batman no dudó en lanzarlo lejos de él, levantándose con agilidad hacia su coche, algo tambaleante. Debía salir de allí. Debía alejarse de ese loco antes que… Respiró profundamente, tragando saliva mientras entraba dentro del vehículo con visible dificultad - ¡BATSY! ¡Vuelve aquí! Maldito cobarde… - masculló entre dientes, intentando levantarse del suelo con cierta dificultad a causa del golpe - ¡No puedes dejarme así! – para ese momento, el murciélago restaba dentro de su coche, pulsando botones para poner el vehículo en movimiento, pues ni capaz se veía de conducir. Se miró las manos y notó cómo le temblaban, cómo la fuerza parecía ir abandonándole, así como el raciocinio, por lo que lo último que pudo hacer fue avisar a Nightwing.

Gotham… El Joker… - y toda comunicación cesó. 

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Empezaba a hacer frío en Metrópolis, pero a él no le importaba. Era de esas veladas en que todo parecía estar tranquilo, el mundo se había tomado un descanso y eso se agradecía, la verdad. ¿Desde cuándo podía disfrutar de un momento para él? 

Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, ese tipo de momentos a solas sólo le hacían desear aún más aquello que, desde hacía años, anhelaba. Porque esa atracción malsana que sentía por Bruce Wayne lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, provocando que se comportara como un desesperado y un auténtico imbécil. Sí, porque se sentía cada vez más imbécil mendigando un poco de su atención, cuando le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía, su corazón, su futuro, su vida. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? 

Se levantó molesto ante el recuerdo de la última conversación que habían tenido, de saber que sus palabras no expresaban en absoluto lo que su cuerpo reclamaba, pues había sido muy consciente de la excitación de Bruce en el despacho, del olor de sus feromonas, algo que había acentuado sus gruñidos por él. Y aun así lo había respetado, porque lo amaba. Lo amaba profundamente, sin esperar nada a cambio.

'Bruce, te amo... intensamente', susurró casi en un suspiro.

Las cortinas del balcón se atusaron más de la cuenta, haciéndole advertir que no estaba solo. Clark se apoyó en la barra americana que tenía a modo de cocina, de espaldas al balcón , mientras se enderezaba . Inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos con sumo deleite. Ese aroma lo volvía loco , más ahora que era más intenso,  más dulce y embriagador .

Bruce… pensé que no querías saber nada de mi – se giró lentamente , dándose toda la fuerza que podía para no tirarse encima de él ,  para  admira r la figura que se dibujaba a través de las telas de la cortina. El joven de Gotham no parecía el mismo, ya no tanto por su mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada, sino por el estado en el que se encontraba su traje.  El siempre misterioso y pulcro  Batman se había despojado de su capucha y la capa, que llevaba arrastrando en una de sus manos, mientras que el pecho tenía varios desgarros, seguramente producto de una pelea, aunque no creía realmente que fuera eso.  Volvió a mirar su rostro y pudo percibir la oscuridad de su mirada, la percepción que ya no era el Bruce que conocía, sino el dominado por el puro instinto del sexo.

Las cosas cambian – dijo en un susurro, aun sin moverse, pero con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo del kryptoniano. Clark alzó una ceja,  confirmando sus sospechas - N o me digas que… me vas a rechazar – la voz melosa, casi picante del millonario, desentonaba claramente con el traje que portaba, pues jamás habría pensado ver tal despropósito y mucho menos de Bruce. Pero en el momento en que pudo apreciarlo de cerca, de los movimientos felinos que ejecutaba y lo necesitado que parecía, cualquier tipo de desconcierto dejó paso al más absoluto de los placeres, más que prohibido, por lo que se le ofrecía. Porque sabía que aquello era más que anormal, un hecho que no se repetiría nunca. La persona que tenía delante no era el verdadero Bruce Wayne, aquél que sí amaba y con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, sino el más oscuro deseo de posesión. Una parte de él se sentía amado, pues el hecho que Batman estuviera allí, así vestido y con tal nivel de desinhibición le hacían sentirse deseado. Pero por otra, la más realista, aquello no dejaba de dolerle. ¿Acaso no puedo tenerte sin que no estés ido? ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir el corazón de Bruce a todos los niveles? , se preguntaba visiblemente anhelante.

Me gustaría rechazarte… me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo sin dejarte cegar por el celo… me gustaría… que todo fuera distinto, Bruce, pero… hace tiempo que me di cuenta que esta es la única manera que me consientes a tu lado – y Clark se dejó llevar, quitándose la camisa, así como los pantalones para quedar completamente desnudo ante él, ofreciendo su esencia Alfa como de costumbre – Ven, Brucie… y ponte de rodillas ante mí. Ahora… mando yo ...

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Las feromonas de ambos llenaban la pequeña estancia que era la habitación de Clark. O lo que había sido su habitación, pues allá donde se miraba sólo se podía ver destrucción. Y es que las cosas se les habían ido de las manos más pronto que tarde, justo en el instante en el que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado, dando paso al desenfreno de los instintos. Estaba claro que ningún mueble de la vivienda había quedado exento de no ser dañado o destruido, lo que ahora sí podía minar el ánimo de un Clark que, en esos momentos, se sentía en la gloria.

Bruce se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, en cierta forma, haciéndole vivir uno de los momentos más íntimos que habían tenido hasta ahora. Ya no sólo había sido sexo, sino que estaba seguro que algo de un sentimiento, aunque pequeño, había empujado al murciélago a acudir a su departamento aquella noche. Se giró un poco en la cama, observando al billonario dormir, completamente agotado y sudoroso. Debía estarlo, más cuando se habían pasado cerca de día y medio sin parar, pues aquél fuego que nacía en las entrañas de ambos no parecía querer pagarse. Sonrió y se permitió acariciar sus cabellos negros, húmedos,  pero tan sedosos como recordaba. Bruce Wayne era un sueño y, ahora era suyo. 

\- ¿Me estas mirando mientras duermo? -preguntó el billonario sin abrir los ojos, a sabiendas que Clark era Clark. El aludido amplió su sonrisa, acercándose para besar su frente con dulzura.

\- Es probable - Bruce abrió los ojos y lo miró- Te ves adorable mientras duermes, incluso relajado, algo impensable en ti -el joven rodó los ojos, intentando darse la vuelta en la cama y apreciando el desastre que habían montado durante sus sesiones.

\- Te pagaré unos muebles nuevos -dijo arropandose a si mismo- No puedes vivir entre escombros - Clark también miró a su alrededor y suspiró. La verdad es que no había quedado nada en pie. Hasta a la cama le faltaba una pata.

\- No te preocupes. Buscaré algo más pequeño, quizás me esté en un hotel de mientras, por lo que, si me visitas, tendremos que bajar el nivel en intensidad - Bruce se sonrojó, recordando vivamente algunos de los momentos más vergonzosos que habían experimentado. La verdad era que lo había pasado muy bien. Así que se mordió el labio, intentando incorporarse para empezar a gruñir de fastidio. Le dolía aun - ¿Estás bien? -y Clark se fijó en la mordida que le había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba morada, con restos de sangre, por lo que no dudó en acercarse para lamerla.

\- Ahh... -gimió Bruce, abriendo sus ojos en señal de absoluto placer. Aún estaba con restos del celo, por lo que ese gesto aun afectaba demasiado a sus sentidos. Más si lo hacía su Alfa, su pareja - Clark... no hagas eso... por favor -pero el kryptoniano estaba lejos de parar, pues su deseo por su Omega sólo crecía y crecía,  más sabiendo que ya era suyo, que lo había reclamado y marcado para siempre. 

\- Bruce... déjame que te mime... -el joven lo miró anhelante- Ya te lo dije aquella vez... voy a darte todo de mi, te cuidaré y mimare hasta mi último aliento. Porque te amo, Bruce Wayne, más de lo que soy capaz de expresar en palabras -el murciélago se sonrojó y se acabó de incorporar, colocándose encima de su Alfa a horcajadas. Aquello no podía estar tan mal, no cuando se sentía tan bien.

\- Yo también te amo, Kal-El -y sonrió, notando el efecto de sus palabras chocar contra sus nalgas. Parecía ser que el celo continuaba y no podía estar mejor atendido que con su Alfa. 

 

**FIN**


End file.
